


The Real Key

by CassunzelFanfic



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassunzelFanfic/pseuds/CassunzelFanfic
Summary: The Mysterious Girl has a plan to get back the key which has been sent to Rapunzel, but things didn't turn out as she had planned...
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra / Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassunzel - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Real Key

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a short fanfic inspired by the events happening during the episode “Race to the Spire” (so don’t read it if you haven’t seen it yet, what are you even doing there? x)). The “mysterious ghost girl” said something and I had something else in mind for the whole episode so I needed to write it down XD Just before the end of the series tomorrow (Whyyyyy T.T!?), I thought it was a cool alternate ending for Cassunzel fans.
> 
> It hasn’t been proof-readed so there might be tense mistakes and things like that, I just hope everything makes sense. Don’t be afraid to let me know if it’s not the case!
> 
> And by the way, no, I haven’t forgotten you, I still need to translate the 6 remaining parts of The Alchemy of the Heart, I will! Someday… Hopefully… x)!
> 
> Translated from my own original french fanfic: https://www.animationsource.org/raiponce/fr/view_fanfic/The-real-key/271609.html

Cassandra was staring at the wall, frustrated. That unbearable Calliope just did a magic trick preventing her from reaching the precious item which could have allowed her to control the Brotherhood… That item which rightfully belonged to her!

The ghost who accompanied her, for her part, was still smiling.

**-And it looks like we’re gonna need that key after all…**

**-Calliope sent it to Rapunzel** , answered the young woman, clenching her fists. **And something tells me that she won’t just hand it over to us.**

**-To us ? No. But we may have other methods at our disposal…**

——————

Rapunzel just get back from the Snuggly Duckling tavern, thoughtful. The night gives advices, she has been told, running to Calliope whereas she had sent her the key to protect wasn’t a choice without consequences, nor the ideal option. However, the big heart of the princess was dictating her to run to the rescue of the guardian of all those precious relics, especially considering how her message was unfinished… Why was she so worried about the person who’s been able to get the most on her nerves, by the way ? Her kind heart would be her doom someday… And what Cassandra could be looking for out there ? What was she up to ? What was the purpose of that item ?

The princess rolled the key between her fingers, putting her arm against the cold window of her bedroom as she was looking at the horizon, the sun setting slowly. As peaceful as the sight could be, her mind was upset… _Cassandra_.

Rapunzel knew the saying “ _one can only realize how precious is something when you lose it_ ”. She’s always been skeptical towards it, realizing how lucky she was to have her family, the man who loves her, precious friends, and she was beaming with happiness just as the sun she was stem from but… she was realizing today how much that saying was real ; she was realizing how valuable was the thing she lose… Cassandra.

The princess sighted. Was there still a hope of reconciliation after the clash that happened between them ? She really hoped for. She couldn’t get rid of her lady-in-waiting. She couldn’t resign herself to accept that loss. Her friend was still there, somewhere, she knew it. And she loved her. Probably more than she was supposed to… **Cassandra**.

She sighted her name with an heavy heart when suddenly someone knocked at the door. The princess pulled away her arm against which her forehead was resting from the window, to turn to the stranger who was slightly opening the door, adventuring in her room. No one but Eugene and Cassandra would dare doing such a thing without her permission, so she wasn’t surprised to discover Eugene bringing her a little cupcake with a smirk.

**-I think someone ordered a cupcake ?**

She answered with a comforted smile, even though she wasn’t fully comforted.

**-Ah, Eugene, that’s adorable.**

**-Are you alright ?** Inquired the future prince, worried. 

**-I’ve known better days,** she just answered with a tiny smile, taking the plate from the ex-thief hands to go back to sit to her window.

There was a silence before she admitted :

**-I miss Cassandra.**

Eugene shivered. He wasn’t expecting that, so he walked to the window, sit in front of Rapunzel, put a hand on her shoulder and said with his most comforting voice :

**-Hey, hey, it’s normal. And if you need to talk about it, know that I’m here. I’ve always sense she was a time bomb but…**

Seeing Rapunzel scowling at him, he hastened to add :

**-… But there is a way to prevent her from exploding ! If you gave me that key, Raps—blondie, I’ll hide it somewhere she would never find! I’m a thief, after all. And the best one there is, futhermore. She will never think you entrust me the key !**

Rapunzel looked away, as she seemed to be thinking about that proposition. It was far from a stupid solution, but she refused to put him in danger. Not again. And if he really wanted that key, he could still steal it himself instead of waiting for her to give it to him. Frowning, the princess was considering the proposition in silence before looking at him with a little smile, caressing his cheek from her fingertips.

**-Thank you for being there, Eugene, and proposing solutions, it means a lot, but… I won’t hide that key. Tomorrow, we’ll go meet them.**

Eugene seemed destabilized, probably by what she just announced, or by her delicate hand on his cheek. He stuttered a little his answer before regaining his composure :

**-A-alright, as you wish, princess.**

He stood up, walked towards the door, stopped in the middle of the room before turning back to the princess and adding :

**-I just thought I could help with what I do best – finding a good hideout for the object, exasperating Cassandra… I respect your decision, blondie, but perhaps you should left that key here so that it won’t end up in their hands… ? I think that–**

Rapunzel just stood up to reassure Eugene who seemed to doubt his role in the story. Before he could finish his sentence, she had taken his hands and kissed him tenderly… But the princess frown during that kiss, feeling it was different. Maybe it was because Eugene wasn’t expecting it, maybe it was because he was talking, but she felt something was really different. Stronger.

The young man didn’t react right away, frozen by the lips brushing against his. When his brain was finally able to process the information, he stepped back, tripped over the cape he was wearing, tearing it off his back… and the most incredible thing happened : Rapunzel was face-to-face with Cassandra.

——————

**-C-Cassandra?!**

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Was she dreaming ?! The cape ! The cape allowed her to take Eugene’s appearance in order to trick out the key without having to fight ! That’s why she felt something was different ! Something stronger than anything she had ever felt before…

The young moonstone woman stepped back, realizing her identity has been revealed in broad daylight. She glanced at the door, guessing that the castle was swarming with guards and that she couldn’t escape without causing new damages, what she didn’t want to do. She considered jumping out of the window, but Rapunzel took her hands, freezing her once more.

**-Cassandra, you don’t have to flee, please, listen to me.**

Shocked, incapable of thinking nor pronouncing any word after the way the events have gone by so fast and what she felt, Cassandra just looked at the princess while she was brushing the stone above her heart, her hand brushing along her shoulder to touch her cheek again, even more delicately than she did earlier. Her emerald eyes dived into hers with a tenderness she’s never seen before while she simply murmured :

**-I love you.**

And without any more word, she closed the distance separating their lips to unite them in a delicate kiss, charged with a love she had ignored so far. Cassandra felt all the bitterness she had, all her walls, break into pieces. The kiss was short, but it seemed like an eternity to her as she was realizing at the same time all the mistakes she had done, feeling her tense muscles, after the discovering of her identity, finally simmer down. When Rapunzel stepped back, Cassandra looked at her with glimmering eyes, not understanding what just happened, stunned by the turn of events. She clearly hadn’t imagine that. She blinked, trying to analyze the situation, while the princess took her delicately in her arms, squeezing her softly against her heart… And Cassandra just gave up the fight. She fell to her knees, the princess accompanying her in her fall, and squeezed the girl she loved with all her heart in her arms aswell.

That’s when she felt it. The moonstone started to glow with a new beam, a blue light, cracking the armor it had created for her, whereas Rapunzel was glowing with a light comparable to the sunlight. The magic operating was surprising and a bit painful, but the two young women just tightened their grip on each other to face it. Soon, the silence prevailed again in the room while the moon was rising outside. When they finally parted to look at each other, Rapunzel had regained her short hair and Cassandra was back to her normal appearance. By reflex, she put a hand to her heart, finding the moonstone in pieces. Things were back to normal, she probably had lost her powers, but would the people of Corona forgive her for her wrong ?

Rapunzel squeezed her again in her arms, tighter this time, too relieved to have her back with her to let her think about anyone else. It was just them, Rapunzel and Cassandra, and the rest of the world didn’t matter anymore. She needed her. She would make sure the rest of the world would forgive her. She loved her.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around the princess waist, burying her face in her shoulder, letting a tear escaped on her cheek.

She’d been there, all that time.

She’d finally found it.

Her destiny.


End file.
